Spin the Dumb Apple II!
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: The sequel to the infamous Spin the Dumb Apple! More Characters, More Players, and TONS of fun! YAOI WARNING! Rated T just to be safe. Plz R


**AN: Hey guys! Were back with a sequel! "Spin the Dumb Apple II" The same gists as the last one just with a few new people and players! Hope ya like it! (I kinda had to spin it into gold…) lolz XD Well Just have to get the warnings and shiz over with first *sigh* here goes.**

**Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI! Need I say **_**anything**_** else? That means BoyxBoy If you don't like that or are a complete and utter homophobe pain in the ass please hit the BACK button now! Thank you very much. (Not that homophobes aren't people but we just don't want to hear your flaming nonsense.) **

**All you Yaoi fangirls Reading this, READ ON! So without further ado, I give you "Spin the Dumb Apple II"!**

Spin the Dumb Apple II

Aina: *Sits next to Vincent.*

Genesis: *Comes prancing into the room.* Hey guys! Let's play Spin the Dumb Apple!

Sara: Awesome Idea Genesis!

Aina: Yes… LETS

Sara: *Drags Chaos over*

Chaos: Ohhh no, not this game!

Aina: And you too Cloud...

Cloud: Oh god.

Angeal: Oh heck no

Yazoo: What's that?

Reno: Oh spin the Dumb Apple huh? I missed the last game.

Vanitas: *Huffs, shaking his head.* Do I HAVE to? I have more important things to do

Kuja: *Conks him over the head.* Shut up. I think it'll be fun, I want to start!

Vanitas: Don't you dare touch me! Who do you think you are? *Rubs his head, snarling.*

Vincent: Only because she's making me... *Aina smacks the back of his head.*

Sephiroth: *Sits away from everyone, head bowed, staring at the ground.*

Yazoo: Still don't know what it is...

Kuja: Oh? I can touch whoever I want, boy.

Vanitas: -Boy!

Angeal: ... You don't WANT to know Yazoo.

Sephiroth: Both of you. Shut up. _Now_.

Vanitas: ...

Kuja: ...

Genesis: Cheer up Seph!

Chaos: I can't believe that you're dragging me into this... *Sees Seph alone in the corner* If I'm playing then Sephiroth has to play!

Sephiroth: *Lifts head.* Pardon?

Cloud: Heh...

Kuja: *Pouts* How unpleasant.

Vanitas: *Muttering*All of these silver-haired people... they're the same.

Yazoo: *Almost chokes on apple*

Vincent: Why is Yazoo eating it?

Chaos: *Snarls low in his throat.* You heard me…

Angeal: *Stares at Chaos* You can't make Sephiroth play ANYTHING.

Kuja: Oooh, Vanitas is going to earn his first kiss today!

Vanitas: Shut up!

Sephiroth: *Turns, matching the other's snarl with a quiet, threatening one of his own.* Don't make me laugh.

Genesis: Sephiroth, you need to relax.

Cloud: *Laughs* Good luck.

Sephiroth: ...

Vanitas: Eh heh heh! Everyone's pissy this evening.

Chaos: *Gets ready to go over there and rip his head off but Sara stops him* _You_ must forget that I am the most powerful one of us here _Mortal_

Kuja: You aren't any better, child.

Vanitas: Stop calling me that!

Kuja: I can call you what I want.

Vanitas: Keep your mouth shut, no one cares. *Mocks his tone*

Genesis: *Gets a Dumb Apple and hands it to Sephiroth.* Seph, you go first.

Cloud: This should be amusing.

Sephiroth: ...

Yazoo: *Has an apple in hand half way to his mouth, staring at Genesis.*

Kadaj: O.O*Eyes widen in fear*

Angeal: *Looks at Sephiroth nervously.*

Sephiroth: *Snatches the apple.*

Vanitas: Hahahaha!

Genesis: *Sits down triumphantly.*

Vincent: told you...

Sephiroth: What do I do with it?

Genesis: Just spin it.

Cloud: *Rolls his eyes.*

Sephiroth: *Spins the dumb apple.*

Kadaj: Seph you know damn well what to do with it! *shudders as he remember the last time*

Sephiroth: *Smirks a tiny bit, then goes back to straight face,*

Kuja: Oh ho ho!

Genesis: *Glares at Sephiroth.* Don't remind me.

Sephiroth: *Gives Kadaj a look.* You liked it.

Vincent: *Facepalms*

Vanitas: Hahaha.

Yazoo: ...What happened?

Angeal: *Snorts.*

Cloud: You do not want to know.

*Apple spins, and lands on Cloud.*

Kuja: Uh oh!

Cloud: O.O oh god.

*Everyone gapes as the apple land on Cloud*

Cloud: No...

Vanitas: *On the ground, rolling around as he laughs hysterically*

Reno: Alright you two! Start Makin' out!

Vincent: *Snickers*

Genesis: *Holds back a snort.*

Yazoo: Oh god.

Sephiroth: So I suppose that's how it works. *Goes over to Cloud, grabs him harshly by the arms, and pulls him into a passionate kiss.*

Cloud: *Considers running.*

Kuja: Ooh, la la!

Cloud: O.O

Vanitas: *Still laughing* I can't breathe!

Angeal: Oh dear...

*Wolf whistles and cheers go up as Seph kisses Cloud*

Chaos: *Lets out one of his rare giggles*

Sephiroth: *Continues kissing, moving a hand down to Cloud's rear end.*

Vanitas: Ewww! Hahaha!

Yazoo: Oh my-

Kuja: Oh, how cute. *Examines fingernails.*

Cloud: *faints*

Genesis: And I nominate… Kuja to go next.

Kuja: Huh? *Looks at Genesis* Fine. *Nabs the apple.*

Reno: *Laughs hard* And _this_ is why we LOOOVVEE This game!

*Everyone watches and waits until Kuja finally spins the apple*

*And it lands on Kadaj*

Vanitas: *Laughs harder.*

Genesis: *Holds back a laugh.*

Angeal: Amazing.

Kadaj: *Looks in horror at the apple then back up at Kuja* No... not again!

Vincent: *Pretends he isn't laughing.*

Yazoo: Sucks for you brother.

Kadaj: I WAS SECOND LAST TIME! That apple is RIGGED!

Kuja: Get over here.

Kuja: If I have to come over _there_, mm, it'll be baaad.

Genesis: *Snorts*

Vanitas: *laughing out loud extremely hard.*

Kadaj: *Sighs and finally crawls over to Kuja and sits on his lap*

Kuja: *Snakes an arm around Kadaj's waist, and kisses his cheek, his neck, and then his collarbone before moving up to his lips and planting a big kiss on them.

Vanitas: *Wipes tears from eyes from laughing so hard.*

Kadaj: *Tightly closes his eyes at first but soon relaxes into the kiss*

Kuja: *Smiles through the kiss, leaning into it, moving a hand to the other's thigh.*

Kadaj: *Rolls his eyes and finally pushes Kuja onto the ground and rolls them behind the couch*

Vanitas: Oh, crap! *Watches*

Cloud: *Still unconscious*

Kuja: *Purrs* Oh, does someone want a little more?

Sephiroth: *Sitting on Cloud*

Kadaj: *Glares at Kuja.* Just shut up and kiss me.

Kuja: Ooh, wee. *Lifts his head, kissing the other passionately as asked.*

Vanitas: *Cackling.*

Chaos: *Shakes his head then picks up the apple* Well I guess it's my turn, if you guys would let those two be...long as they stay QUIET!

Vincent: *Is beginning to laugh loudly.*

Chaos: *Waits till he has everyone's attention, then quickly spins the dumb apple*

Vincent: If it lands on me, I swear to God...

*Everyone watches it spin intently before it slowly lands on...*

Vanitas: *Stops laughing, lays on belly and watches, resting head in hands.* Heheh...

*VINCENT*

Vincent: shit...

Vanitas: Safe again! Ha! Hahaha! *Points at the others and laughs.*

Vincent: How the hell do I kiss myself? *Glares at Chaos.*

Chaos: *Has a huge smirk on his face as he hungrily looks at Vincent, he then gets up and struts over to Vincent, swaying his hips seductively. Afterwards his sits down on Vincent's lap and precedes to French kiss him*

Vincent: *jumps back* O.O

Chaos: Oh no you don't! *Pins Vincent down and continues to kiss him before he makes up his mind and drags him upstairs*

Genesis: *Stares as Chaos drags Vincent up the stairs to their room.*

Sara: Well anyway... *Tosses the apple to Gen* Your turn!

Deku: Who HASN'T been kissed.

*Everyone looks at Reno, Vanitas, Axel, Yazoo, Loz, Sara, Aina, Zack, Riku, and Angeal*

Genesis:*Spins the apple.*

Vanitas: *Yawns*

*The apple finally stops and everyone laughs hard as the leaf points at Vanitas*

Genesis: *Stares in shock at the apple*

Vanitas: W-What! *Notices the leaf is pointing to him.* Gaaah!

Genesis: I'm NOT kissing him

Vanitas: *Jumps to his feet.* Whatever! Let's get it over with. *He scampers over, and hurls himself onto Genesis, slamming his palms onto the other's shoulders he kisses him violently.*

Genesis: Ah-!

*Everyone cracks up as Vanitas practically molests Genesis*

Genesis: *Eyes widen as Vanitas practically attacks him.*

Vanitas: *Stops biting his lip and kisses him again, wildly, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.*

Sephiroth: *Has dozed off, and is asleep on top of Cloud.*

Cloud: huh? *Coming to his senses*

Genesis: *Kisses Vanitas back, and wraps his arms around his neck.*

Sephiroth: *Snores softly and quietly.*

Sara: Aww Sephy and Cloud are sooo cute when they're unconscious!

Cloud: ARG! *His cry is muffled under Seph*

Vanitas: *Groans a bit, but continues kissing Genesis passionately.*

Sara *Sees Sephiroth suffocating Cloud.* Oh that's not good *Picks Sephy up off of Cloud and gets him next to the couch*

Sephiroth: *Stirs a little bit and accidentally clings to Cloud. Poor Cloud is dragged toward him as a result.*

Genesis: *Kisses back with the same amount of passion.*

Angeal: *Whistles at them.*

Reno: *Throws the dumb apple at Genesis and Vanitas* GET A ROOM! *Catches the dumb apple as it comes back* Looks like it's my turn.

Vanitas: *Suddenly plops off of Genesis, dropping to his feet. He wipes his mouth* You. Me. Tomorrow night. *As he says this he points from Genesis then to himself.*

Genesis: Fine.

Sara: *Shakes her head and pushes the two of them into the broom closet* Just don't make a lot of noise and bang on the door three times when you're finished. *She then locks them in the closet*

Angeal: Who's next?

Reno: Me *Sighs and shakes his head as he spins the dumb apple*

*The dumb apple spins and spins. It finally lands on...RIKU*

Riku: What-? I AM NOT KISSING THAT TURK *She crosses her arms and glares like Genesis would at Reno.*

Cloud: *Tries to escape Seph's unconscious grasp but fails*

Reno: *Getting slightly annoyed with her.* LOOK! Ya kissed Angeal you can kiss me! And don't give me that look you sexy red head.

Yazoo: *Just sort of watches silently from corner of the room, and crosses his arms.*

Riku: *Her eye twitches.*

Sephiroth: * He hugs Cloud like a teddy bear, and snores silently.*

Angeal: He did NOT just call _MY_ Riku sexy.

Reno: Yeah...I know, ya want the good stuff yeah? *Shows off his body*

Cloud: . Can I go back to sleep?

Sara: Why don't you just snuggle up Cloud, he's not gonna kill you, we won't let him.

Riku: *Jumps to Angeal, throwing the apple at Reno's forehead.*

Reno: *A bit stunned.* I was...rejected...damn...*Shrugs* Ah well looks like I go again.

*Reno spins the apple once more...it finally lands on...*

Squall: *Walks into the room* What'd I miss?

*SQUALL!*

*Everyone gasps as the leaf of the dumb apple points to Squall*

Squall: Wha-?

Reno: *Looks up and at the eyes of the man he's had the hots for since they first met.*

Squall: *Averts his eyes and blushes lightly.*

Reno: *Gets up and takes Squall's hand, leading him over to the window seat, and whispers in Squall's ear.* Do you trust me baby?

Squall: I... er...

Reno: *Looks down and sighs* It's okay if you don't want to... I'll just spin the apple again.

Squall: *Takes a deep breath, gathering his courage and kisses Reno first.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide as he gasps suddenly into the kiss. As he does this though, Squall takes advantage and slips Reno his tongue. Reno then gives a slight moan as he instictively wraps his arms around Squall's neck*

Sara: *Rolls her eyes as she tosses a blanket on top of the making out Squall and Reno*

Kuja: *Has been doing stuff he shouldn't be with Kadaj for the last hour.*

Vanitas: *Left Genesis in the closet*

Seph: *Still asleep*

Sara: Oh it figures... *takes the dumb apple and sighs* Well...here goes nothing...

*Sara spins the dumb apple just as Zack comes back from the kitchen with a soda can in his hand.*

Zack: Hey guys what'd I miss?

*The dumb apple suddenly stops on Zack as he sits down.*

*Everyone gapes and looks from Sara, to the apple, to Zack, and back at Sara*

Sara: *Blushes hard and looks up at Zack. Their eyes finally meet and a spark goes off. *

Zack: *Stands up, leaving his soda sitting next to Yazoo, and holds his hand out for Sara*

Sara: *She takes Zack's hand and he leads her up to the loft where they begin to make out in peace and quiet. The only noise being the groans, moans, and the thumping of the bed coming from Vincent's room.*

~ About an hour Later...~

Irvine:*Walks down the stairs in nothing but his black jeans, rubbing his face with his hand.* What in tarnation? * He Looks around the living room seeing people asleep everywhere, sees a blanket over two big humps on the window seat and goes over to check it out. He walks over to the window seat, carefully stepping over a sleeping Cloud and Sephiroth. Irvine then pulls back the blanket to reveal Squall and Reno tangled in each other's arms, Reno's head laying on Squall's chest, both of them sporting sex hair. Rolling his eyes he pulls the blanket back over them, and looks around the room to see Genesis half naked sleeping in the broom closet, Sephiroth snuggled up with Cloud by the couch, and Kuja and Kadaj tangled up in each other _behind_ the couch. He shakes his head as he sees all the gay couples around the room*

They _really_ need to stop playing that game!

~The End.~


End file.
